<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by Headfirstforghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424012">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforghost/pseuds/Headfirstforghost'>Headfirstforghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You should've been I could have been [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dacryphilia, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Praise Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, non-consensual alcohol drinking, not quite daddy kink yet, we're definitely on our way there though ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforghost/pseuds/Headfirstforghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed visits Roy at home once more but things don't go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You should've been I could have been [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So last night I realized that I accidentally made this an Au where Roy is stationed in central instead of east city. I'm not gonna change that tho because some people that are gonna appear later in the story are also in central so... I KNOW THE PLOT IS REALLY NOT THE MAIN FOCUS HERE BUT MY BRAIN WON'T LET ME REST IF I DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Except for his talk to Edward Roy's workday had been like any other these days: A steady stream of paperwork, assisted, at first, by self-made Irish coffees and later on just whiskey without bothering to hide it in his coffee cup.<br/>
Now he was home, still in full uniform, a fresh glass in his hand and waited.</p><p>"I thought I asked you to dress nicely," he griped when he finally opened the door to Edward's knocking. Why wouldn't he just ring the goddamn doorbell for once?</p><p>Ed tugged at his clothes. They were the same ones he always wore.<br/>
"These are clean?" He offered.<br/>
<br/>
"And I have a reservation at a restaurant," Roy grimaced. "Never mind, come in, we'll just order something."</p><p>"You... want to take me to a restaurant?" </p><p>"Not dressed like <em>that,</em> Fullmetal," Roy hissed as he grabbed the boy by his black jacket and pulled him inside.</p><p>He shut the door by pressing Ed's body against it and leant forward to kiss him deeply. No good.</p><p>"Drink this," he ordered, thrusting his whisky glass into Ed's face.</p><p>"But... I can't, I mean, I've never..."</p><p>"Oh for the love of-" Roy took a mouthful himself and pressed his lips against the boy's again, forcing him to drink.</p><p>He spluttered and coughed at the burning taste, but when Roy kissed him again he tasted much, much better and Roy set his glass down by the phone before grabbing the boy by the collar of his red coat to haul him in for another, bruising, kiss.</p><p>Roy let his hands wander while he dragged the blond to his living room. Staying connected at the lips was awkward, Ed was shorter than most women, especially without the boots he had abandoned by the door.<br/>
Eventually, they made it, after Roy had thoroughly explored the leather-clad ass and hard nipples of the younger alchemist.</p><p>"Strip. Get these off. And then show me what you've learned so far." After giving his instructions he retrieved his whisky and settled into his favourite armchair to watch.</p><p>Ed hesitantly slipped out of his coat, his eyes never leaving Roy's. He shed most of his other clothes methodically but stilled when his fingers hooked into his underwear. He was definitely already hard, and now that he wasn't restricted by the tight leather-pants it showed.</p><p>"It's not like I haven't seen it before, Ed," he reminded.</p><p>The boy blushed. Adorable.</p><p>"You weren't watching me like this, then," he explained.</p><p>Roy sighed. He pulled the boy down for another long kiss. When they parted he growled "You're mine now, Edward. And I like to appreciate what is mine. Understood?"</p><p>The boy nodded. Just like he had expected. Roy knew enough about Edward to understand that by now he would be terrified of messing up and Roy leaving him. Like his father had. Three cheers for daddy issues.</p><p>"Good boy. And you'll stay good for me, won't you Ed? You don't want me to be angry with you, do you?"<br/>
<br/>
He shook his head frantically. Roy smiled.</p><p>"Show me Ed. Show me how you'd touch yourself if you had time alone in your room."</p><p>Ed then stepped out of his underwear and slowly lowered himself onto the plush carpet. Roy watched enraptured as he started to palm his small cock with his flesh hand and trailed his automail fingers around his left nipple, the right one, half covered by the plates that fixed the arm to his body and pressing up against them, moving slightly in tandem with the Automail. Delicious moans spilled from the boy's lips and Roy had to distract his hands by sipping at his drink. He knew that if he touched himself now this would end way too early, and he wanted to enjoy the show.</p><p>Once he had teased himself to full hardness Ed gripped his cock in his fist, but to Roy's surprise he didn't start to stroke himself. Instead he brought his automail fingers to his mouth and the colonel watched with bated breath as he coated them in saliva, angled his legs and started to fuck himself on a metal finger.</p><p>"Damn," hissed Roy, hypnotized by what he saw. Edward was panting and moaning with every movement now, fucking into his fist and back onto his finger that was soon joined by a second one.</p><p>Roy wanted so badly to jump up and replace those fingers, knowing how tight the boy would still be was driving him crazy. But the sight before him was so fucking erotic- stopping it would be a shame.</p><p>"Add another finger, Ed," he suggested instead. "Do you remember how it felt when I fucked you? Did it feel good?" Ed whined and nodded as he added a third digit.</p><p>"God, you felt so good, Ed. So fucking tight. Knew nobody had done that to you before and yet you were so perfect for me." </p><p>Ed started to lose his rhythm, thrusts growing frantic. Roy could see he was getting close, and he was about to continue talking to him. And then the doorbell rang.</p><p>With a sigh Roy tore Ed's hand away from his dick by nudging his arm with his boot. </p><p>"Don't move until I get back," he warned and Ed whimpered.</p><p>He adjusted his pants to hide his arousal as much as possible and strode towards the door. He knew if Ed would stay where he was he would be hidden by furniture from anyone in the entryway.<br/>
<br/>
The redhead from the bar was the last person he'd been expecting to see on the other side of his door.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm pretty sure I cancelled our date," he blurted.</p><p>She ignored him and pushed herself inside. </p><p>"I don't need to be wined and dined, Colonel. I know you military types can get awfully busy so why don't we just skip to the good part?" She trailed a suggestive hand down his chest.</p><p>"I called it off because I'm otherwise engaged this evening," he informed her. "So if you would be so kind..." He gestured towards the door.</p><p>"But you're home right <em>now</em>, aren't you," she purred. "So why don't we just- Oh. Oh, you already have company."</p><p>He turned around. Against his clear instructions Edward <em>had moved.</em> He felt his blood freeze before the redhead started talking again.</p><p>"I'm not against a threesome at all, Colonel," she confessed.</p><p>Roy reevaluated the situation. Edward had moved, yes, but he was lying face down on the carpet, and he had freed his hair from his braid so that it trailed down his back. His unwelcome guest thought she was looking at another woman.</p><p>"I'm afraid we're rather exclusive," he confessed. "Listen. Go to this address." He scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He will be happy to see you. Tell him there is a reservation at the Five Districts Restaurant in my name he's very welcome to use." With that he shoved her out of the door and locked it behind her.<br/>
Then he walked back to where Edward was lying and picked him up by a handful of his hair.</p><p>"I thought I told you not to move." </p><p>The boy's eyes were closed and he whimpered. He was still rock hard.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled. </p><p>Roy huffed and dropped him. </p><p>"What am I supposed to do with you when you can't even listen to simple instructions, Fullmetal?" He sighed.</p><p>"I-I'll make it up to you, please, don't..."</p><p>"'<em>Don't</em>' what, Fullmetal?"</p><p>"Don't leave me, don't leave me, <em>don't leave me!</em>" He begged, clutching at Roy's pants, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>Roy sighed again, deeply. Of course, it was all an act, but the boy needed to learn his place, dammit.<br/>
He knelt and cradled his tear streaked face in his hands, holding him up.<br/>
Ed immediately nuzzled into them, closing his eyes, breath still hitching with sobs.</p><p>Roy had never gotten aroused by seeing someone cry before, but this display of vulnerability from the powerful alchemical prodigy- having Edward Elric at his mercy like this, knowing he could utterly destroy him with a few words? It was exhilarating.</p><p>"You're aware that you already owe me for this morning, right?" He said, voice pitched soothingly as he wiped away the boy's tears with his thumbs.</p><p>Ed nodded as much as he could in his position.</p><p>"We need another way for you to apologize, then," Roy mused. "Why don't you start by cleaning my boots?"</p><p>Ed looked at him confusedly for a second, then nodded and went to clap his hands. <br/>
Roy stopped him.</p><p>"Not like that. Use your tongue."</p><p>This time the look was much more revolted, but Roy just stood up, crossed his arms and waited.<br/>
And then, very carefully, Ed started to lap at his boot.</p><p>"Good," Roy praised him. "Very good, Fullmetal."</p><p>Encouraged by the praise steadily streaming from Roy's lips Ed finished thoroughly licking both his boots. And Roy was now very hard indeed. So he quickly freed his dick, grabbed Ed by his hair once again and fed it into his eager mouth. </p><p>Clearly still aroused himself, the blond humped against his leg, desperate for some friction while Roy fucked his dry mouth.<br/>
It didn't take long for enough saliva to form to make the glide smooth and have Ed try to swallow around him, but knowing why it was so dry in the first place, and looking past the boy's head to his spit shined shoes almost made the colonel come embarrassingly fast.</p><p>Once he did feel himself close, though, he pulled out, tipping a confused Ed to lie on his back on the carpet once again.<br/>
He pressed the tip of his right boot against the boy's cock, moving it in tandem with his own right hand that was flying over his own dick.</p><p>They came together, Ed's release coating his belly while Roy's splattered him from head to navel.<br/>
<br/>
Roy wished he had a camera. Maybe he would borrow Hughes' one day. Right now he could only try to burn the image of Ed panting heavily and stubbornly trying to stay awake into his mind.</p><p>He tucked himself away after his own breathing had evened out, picked up the kid and carried him to his bedroom to get him clean. The Automail made Ed heavier than someone of his size should be, but still he was light enough that Roy had no problem getting him all the way to the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Roy smiled fondly down at him before heading into the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slaps fic* this bad boy can fit so many kinks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>